UraharaXIchigo
by Ichigo Lover
Summary: Urahara finds out that Ichigo has feelings for him..Urahara likes him back..what will Ichigo do?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1  
**

**Ichigo woke up to a sound on his window. Not surprised of who it was. He sat up and yawned. He's been hearing that sound for a long time now. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to see Kisuke. "Not today, Rukia doesn't need a new gigai or something" Ichigo said as he got out of bed to go to the bathroom. "She's been gone fo-" "oh I know she's been gone for 2 weeks, and that's just perfect.." Kisuke said grinning under his fan. Ichigo stopped turning the door knob and slowly moved his head to Kisuke's eyes. In that split second thought of him and Kisuke, what he always dreamed of. He blushed,"w-what do you mean perfect?" His voice sounded shaky. "You don't have to hide it Ichigo..I already now" Ichigo was confused. 'How does he know?' Ichigo thought. He hesitated. "I've seen the way you look at me.." **

** Kisuke jumped off the window. (I have no idea what the bottom of the window's called) Ichigo froze. Looking Kisuke in the eye. Kisuke moved oh so slowly to Ichigo. "I-I don't know what your talking about" Ichigo gulped. Ichigo's palms started to sweat as Kisuke approached. Ichigo wanted so bad to be with Kisuke, to feel his soft hot skin, and make contact with his tongue. He imagined Kisuke and him, but shook that idea off. It seemed like he was grabbing the door knob for an hour. He just wanted him to leave, but at the same time stay. Kisuke took of his hat and laid it on his bed beside his cane and fan. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as imagined Kisuke's hair against his bare chest. "..Ichi.." Kisuke said innocently, Ichigo shivered. Kisuke finally reached Ichigo, it seemed hours had passed by. **

"**Ichi" Kisuke said again. 'CRAP!' Ichigo thought '..He's so..no!..I can't fall in that easily' Kisuke reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled him closer, Ichigo shivered at the touch of Kisuke. "I know you feel something for me..Ichi.." Kisuke gently licked Ichigo's ear. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and was red as an apple. He was so glad that it was still dark and that Kisuke couldn't see him. Kisuke moved his hand slowly up his shirt. Kisuke started to nibble on his hear. Ichigo shivered every time Kisuke breathed out. He started to think that he was in a dream. 'This is to good to be true..' He thought. 'He doesn't even like me..' Kisuke started grabbing his pants, and slowly pulling them down. Ichigo jumped. Kisuke chuckled. "You like that don't you?..wait till their off.." Kisuke said grinning. Kisuke pulled him closer until their chests' where touching. Ichigo was longing for Kisuke to pull them off, and for his lips to touch Kisuke's skin. But how would he get himself to do that without making it look like he just gave in? He closed his eyes, thinking about it, and enjoying all the attention he got from Kisuke. **

**To be continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**So how long have you had feelings for me…"Kisuke said whispering in Ichigo's ear. "..Since last month.." He blushed. Kisuke chuckled. "W-what's so funny?" Ichigo asked pushing Kisuke off of him. "..I thought you were hot when you first came to my shop" Kisuke said walking back to the bed slightly blushing. Kisuke looked up and down Ichigo's body licking his lips. Ichigo noticed but pretended not to. 'He's so cute..' Ichigo thought. It was silent for a few minutes. Both wanting each other badly. "Uh..well I'm going to the bathroom.."Ichigo said breaking the silence. He slid through the door quickly and started to panic. "What do I do!" He whispered putting his head in his hands. **

**Kisuke getting bored, took off his shirt and pants, laid down on Ichigo's bed and started to think about Ichigo's face when he saw him. He chucked at that picture, of Ichigo blushing like crazy. "..I guess I could..no..but he likes me too. This is my chance to.." Ichigo whispered. "..to..tell him how I love him.." Just by the thought he blushed. 'No..I'm just going to tell him to leave' He thought as he opened the door. By the time Ichigo came out Kisuke was sound asleep. "Hey Kisuke.." Ichigo said looking around his room. He found Kisuke sleeping on his bed almost naked. He only had his boxers on. His face got all red. He walked over to him and shook him slightly. "Kisuke.." Kisuke groaned. Ichigo stared at Kisuke's body, his bare chest, his lips. '..It won't hurt to touch..' He thought running his fingers through his hair and going down to his lips. Kisuke moved a bit, Ichigo removed his hand quickly. **

**He put his hand on his abs, slightly touching them, making Kisuke moaned softly. Ichigo's heart started pounding as his hand traveled down. When he reached his boxer he went back, all the way up to his collar bone. Kisuke's eyes slightly opened. Ichigo jumped back holding his hand,"K-Kisuke! Um I was ju-" Kisuke smirked. Ichigo backed up almost tripping on his own shoes. Kisuke got up and walked to Ichigo, still smirking. Ichigo still blushing, trying not to look below Kisuke's abs. **

"**I-I didn't mean t-" But before Ichigo could finish Kisuke had his finger on Ichigo's lips. "shh.." He said, "Just kiss me..Ichi" Kisuke said pushing him close, this time till their cocks touched. Ichigo's twitched as his heart pounded faster than ever. Kisuke giggled and licked Ichigo's lips, pushing his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Kisuke kissed him passionately, he moved his hand torward Ichigo's cock. Ichigo not even knowing that he was. He wrapped his hands around Kisuke. Ichigo enjoying the moment, let out a gasp when Kisuke squeezed his cock. Ichigo, not wanting to stop the kiss, pushed back to breath. They were both panting, and sweaty. "I…I love you..Kisuke.." Ichigo said with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I know..Ichi" He said with a smirk. **

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When Ichigo got back to his normal breathing rate, he turned to look at the time, it was 3 am. He heard the sound of cloths hitting the ground. His heart started to beat faster as turned to look at Kisuke. He had taken off his boxers, he had an erection. Totally noticeable. Ichigo had a hard on, and blushed. Kisuke walked to him, with Ichigo's eyes glued to his cock, biting his bottom lip. His hands got sweaty. He realized he was staring at it and slowly started moving his eyes to Kisuke's. Kisuke smirked, and grabbed Ichigo's ass and squeezed it. Ichigo gasped. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and moved it to his cock. Ichigo pulled himself back a but. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around Kisuke's growing erection. Kisuke silently moaned and let go of Ichigo's hand.'..damn..its really hard' Ichigo though. With Kisuke's hand still on his ass, he squeezed it again making Ichigo jump, and made his hand tug a bit on Kisuke's cock. Kisuke moaned, and pulled Ichigo to the bed. He got on top of Ichigo and ripped Ichigo's shirt. **

**He licked and nibbled on his ear, going down to his nipple. He licked it and bit it, as Ichigo moaned pretty loud, never really experiencing anything he was at that moment. "So worked up on that?" Kisuke asked smirking looking up at him. Ichigo blushed and said nothing. He kept biting, and started to take of Ichigo's pants. Ichigo helped and threw it somewhere in the dark room. Ichigo ran his hand up and down Kisuke's skinny yet muscle back. Kisuke traveled down, kissing all the way down, stopping at his abs and licked them. When he reached his boxer he bit it and tugged it. Ichigo looked at his face hot red face. He started to take it off, but Kisuke stopped him before it revealed his cock. He licked around it, practically teasing Ichigo. Ichigo's leg shook a bit. Kisuke started digging his tongue in the boxer. Ichigo pulled it, revealing it. Kisuke licked his lips. Ichigo gulped, in nervousness and excitement. Ichigo started breathing heavily when Kisuke licked all around it, making it really hard. Ichigo moaned, with his chest moving up and down rapidly. He felt sweat run down his face. Kisuke, teasing him and enjoying it, heard Ichigo groan when Kisuke got off track and licked his leg. Kisuke liked taking his time, not rushing everything. "Kisuke can't he just do..it already?" Ichigo said spreading his legs more. **

**Kisuke made himself comfortable and chucked, going back to work. Ichigo pushed his legs closer to Kisuke. Kisuke's hair tickled Ichigo's leg, which made him move his leg further. He started to lick Ichigo's cock, Ichigo moaned again. He held on to the sheets as Kisuke moved to the tip. When Kisuke finally finished his 'torture', he started to suck. Ichigo moaned for long periods of time, without bothering to stop. "Ichigo! Stop!" "How am I supposed to help it!" Kisuke glared at him,"if your dad finds out, he's going to kill me!" Kisuke whispered. Kisuke sucked it harder, Ichigo bit his lip really hard, it made blood come out and go down his chin. He got a pillow and pressed it against his mouth and let out a moan. Ichigo felt some kind of warm liquid to come out. He looked down, seeing Kisuke swallow. "Here I'll get a towel" He got up and wiped his mouth and chin. Ichigo stared at the blood on his pillow. "What?" he whispered then a drop of blood fell on his pillow again. The he felt pain on his bottom lip. "I must've not felt it.." he whispered again. Kisuke tossed him the towel, he cleaned himself and got up. "Um, I'll be in the shower.." "I'll go with you!" Kisuke smirked "I mean, I hate being dirty.." he said as his smirk disappeared. 'I was hoping he'd saw that' Ichigo thought. Kisuke followed him in as he thought of what to do next. **

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You shouldn't stay here for long" Ichigo said turning on the light. "Why?..We both know you want me here.." Kisuke said. Ichigo blushed, "Well yeah, but…" "But what?" Kisuke interrupted. "I..I have a feeling my dad is going to find out" , he said as he got the shower ready. "Well if he does I'll explain it to him, but he won't." Kisuke smirked. Ichigo faked a smile and got in. Kisuke followed.

~5 minutes later~

"Kisuke.." Ichigo said moaning softly. "mm..?" "I..I wish I told you I loved earlier..", he said running his hands through Kisuke's hair. "mmnn" Kisuke replied kissing Ichigo all over his neck. Ichigo grabbed his chin and pulled it to his. And kissed Kisuke. The water pouring on them, and steam all over made them hotter. Kisuke started kissing and licking Ichigo's chest and lower abdomen. "mmm" Kisuke played with his cock for a while. Making Ichigo's knees unstable. He moaned softly every time he caressed it. Ichigo's head was all the way back, hitting the wall, while clenching Kisuke's hair. He kept at it till Kisuke got bored. He laid against the tub's wall. While Ichigo sat on the opposite side, facing Kisuke. Kisuke closed his eyes as the water splashed on his face, Ichigo just stared. It was silent for a few minutes, Ichigo started to fall asleep. Kisuke turned off the water, "Ichi..hey?.." No answer. Kisuke grunted as he picked him up. He got a clean towel, dried himself and put on his pants. Then started to dry Ichigo when he finished drying him, he gently laid him on his bed. He cuddled up to Ichigo's chest and fell asleep, thinking how lucky he was.

Ichigo woke up by this strange feeling rubbing against his thigh. He looked down, but couldn't see much because his eyes where still adjusting to the light. He looked at the time, ignoring the strange feeling, and yawned. "I see your awake.." Kisuke said rubbing his eyes. "Yeah….wait how did I get here?", he sat up and stretched. "Well you fell asleep in the tub. So I put you in bed" Ichigo tried to remember. "What time is it?" "Its 9 o'clock", he stared at Kisuke's knee rub against his thigh. Ichigo looked under the covers , realizing he had no pants on nor boxers. Ichigo sighed, "Well I suppose you have to go to your shop now?", he said in a sad tone. "..Yeah" Kisuke got up and reached for his shirt. "..Will you be back?" Ichigo asked feeling stupid. He felt his face get red hot. Kisuke smiled as he got his hat and cane, "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't? I'll be back around the same time" He chuckled. Ichigo hugged him. Kisuke hugged him back and kissed his forehead. Ichigo blushed. "You better.." Kisuke smiled, "I will, but this time.." Ichigo felt something grab his cock. "You suck.." Kisuke smirked and walked to the window and winked. He opened the window and jumped off. Ichigo stood there, still blushing. He heard someone knock on his door. "Shit!" he whispered as he was looking for his pants frantically on the floor. "Ichigo? Breakfast is ready" Yuzu said."O-ok" Ichigo said in relief as he heard her sister run off.

Ichigo got dressed and walked down stairs. "Where's dad?" He asked grabbing toast and heading towards the door. "He's at the hospital, he has a lot of patients, but aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Yuzu asked worried. "I did" He waved the toast in his hands. "But th-" Ichigo shut the door. Yuzu frowned. "There he goes again, he always does the same thing..grabs a piece of toast and runs out!" Karin yelled. Yuzu looked confused. "Whatever, at least I get his breakfast.." She said as she reached for his plate.

Ichigo walked down the street. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't want to be in his room. He saw Uryuu sitting by the bus stop talking to Orihime. He decided to see what they where talking about. "Hey" "Hi Ichigo!" Orihime said, waving her hand. Uryuu just blushed.

There was rumors about Uryuu liking Ichigo. Everyone thought it was disgusting. But Ichigo thought he was cute, they way he pushes up his glasses, and when he blushed. Ichigo smiled at him, "We were just talking about the project we have to do" "What project?" Ichigo asked shocked. "The one were we have to read this book" She took out a small book from her bag. "oh, yeah, I already read that one" Ichigo said scratching the back of his neck. "Well I have to go now." "Where? If you want we could come with you" Orihime said happily. "Um no, its ok, I-I'm just going to the park." "That sounds fun!"

Ichigo had an annoyed face as he walked behind Orihime. Uryuu looked at the ground the whole way there. "..You've been with Kisuke haven't you?" Uryuu said, waiting for the right time when Orihime got distracted to talk. "What are you talking ab-" "You did it on purpose. You know I like you! And you did it with that..that guy!" Uryuu looked both angry and sad. Ichigo's eyes widened, "What? Where did you get that" Ichigo's cheeks got red. "..I saw him go in your room last night." "What were you doing by my house at that time?" Ichigo said. "I..I was taking a walk." Uryuu stuttered. He blushed. "Yeah, at that time of ni-" "Ichigo! Uryuu!" I have to leave." Orihime said running down the sidewalk. "Um, ok, bye Inoue" Ichigo said waving as she rushed by them. Uryuu turned to see a couple sitting on a bench. He thought of him and Ichigo. The sun was going down, and Ichigo had to go home. "I have to go now.." "Fine.." Uryuu said looking at a dog chase a Frisbee. "I-I'm sorry.." Uryuu turned to Ichigo. "For what?" He said as he pushed up his glasses. "Nothing.." Ichigo said. Ichigo turned around and started to walk back to his house. "W-wait!" Uryuu said softly, but Ichigo couldn't hear him. He watched him disappear around the corner.

Ichigo got home and ran up the stairs. He opened his door, and saw his dad sitting on his bed. Patiently waiting. "Your..late..!" He yelled! "Its not even 8!" Ichigo screamed, tired of his dad telling him that. He stood by the door, signiling for him to get out. "Ichigo.." His voice sounded serous, "How…How should I put this.." Ichigo leaned on the wall. "I heard everything last night" ,Ichigo's heart pounded fast, as he looked him in the eye. "W-What are d-do you mean?" , Ichigo asked, knowing exactly what he meant. His palms got sweaty as his dad got up and walked towards him. He gulped. "You know exactly what I mean" He said lifting his head slightly.

To be continued..


End file.
